A Story That Ends
by Cedes1002
Summary: Warning: Sad, Hurt, Blood Ect. This Is My first story so Tell me How I did. Also This Take Place In the Present and This HAS NOTHING to do with The REAL NARUTO. Read On friends. Read ON. Also There Will Be More Chapters
1. Naruto

**Cedes1002- I'm Crying Just Thinking About What going to happen In this Story.**

**LyLyPoo123- It OK I don't Blame You. I already Know about your 'LITTLE' Problem.**

**Cedes1002- Thank you so Let Start The Story.**

**LyLyPoo123- WAIT you know you have to give a greeting because you're the author right.**

**Cedes1002- But I just what to get started reading the story. (T^T)*Cry In Corner* **

**LyLyPoo123- ANYWAYS I'm sorry for stopping you all from reading. So Read On. **

**WARNING: This Story is sad and will get worse by the min. THERE will NOT be a happy ending so if you DON'T want to cry your eyes out. I Suggest you Don't read. People Will DIE but That what makes it sad. SO I WARNED you. Read On. IF YOU DARE. *EVIL SMIRK* **

* * *

It was Dark Outside When Naruto looked through the window of his room thinking '_Maybe Hell Is better Then This Hell Of a Life' _Naruto Though as he looked at the Knife in his hand while lying on his bed. "Like I have The Gut to even try" Naruto put the knife back where he got it from and moved from his bed and made his way to the living room.

Every One Knew Who Naruto Uzumaki was if you didn't you would soon learn if you stayed around him to long. They said that he did 'ODD' jobs for people who paid the right money for his work. There were lots of rumors about Naruto but all of it started what the def of his parent's that where all of it started. It was called _**THE UZUMAKI DIE END. **_Naruto know what people called him and he didn't care at all even when he was 6 years-old all he did was listen to his iPod or iPad. Naruto was that type of person you can see but won't relies he gone or there without him saying something. Naruto didn't care much for friends and kept his distance knowing what would happen if he even tried to make friends.

Naruto walked to the living room and Turn on the T.V. He Clicked though channels trying to find something good to watch which he knew that was not going to happen. "All the channels they have and not one are good to watch" Naruto turn off the T.V. he walked to the bathroom and went to take a shower knowing it was almost time for him to go to school and start the Hell of his life.

When Naruto finish cleaning himself he walked to his room with his towel around his wist. He picked a Dark Blue T-shirt and black jeans with black and white shoes. When he got finish getting dress Naruto walked to the front door with the keys in his hand while his phone and iPod was in his packet and he walked outside into the cold air of a New week setting in with his book-bag on his back.

Naruto drive in his school parking lot. _'Welcome To Hell' _Naruto though as he came out of his car and grab his book-bag and started walking inside the building with no sign of life in his face just pure nothing. Naruto walked to his locker when he seen a girl with pink long hair standing by his locker. Naruto waited to see if she was waiting for him. The Pink head girl looked around until she spotted the orange head boy watching her with nothing in his eye just emptiness. _'Damn she was looking for me' _Naruto walked to his locker not paying the pink headed girl no mind.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno It Nice to meet you"._'Why are you talking to me go away' _"hm" was Naruto words as he final opened his locker "I heard you don't talk much but that still don't mean not to act nice to a girl" and what those words Naruto moved pass her and headed to class he had math first _'What a bad start in this hell hole'_ Naruto though when he was sitting in his seat all the way in the back of the class we're nobody would come and mess what him or bother him while he listen to music in class already knowing what the teacher was teaching before he did.

Naruto grab his iPod from his packet and put his earphone's on and started listening to _Blindside- Sleepwalking_ _(Note: That Really Is a Song)_

_Words so Secure Screaming Like an Alarm,_

_Are You Trying to wake Me Up,?_

_Now What Was That You Were Trying to Pull, Is It My Arm?_

_I Do Believe You're Trying To Wake Me Up_

_Now Could It Be Maybe It Not Me Sleeping_

_Could It Be Maybe Youoooo Awakening_

_Could It Be Maybe It Not Me Sleeping_

_Could It Be Maybe Youoooo Awakening_

_Sleep This Time Tonight Sleepwalk In The Light_

_Sleep This Time Tonight Sleepwalk Out Of Sight_

_Now Here I Am But I'm Just Sleepwalking Yes Here I Stand_

_But I Guess I'm Just Sleeptalking For Myself_

Naruto Looked Up from his book just taking notes but not really listening to the teacher who was now yelling at a boy who seemed not to care what was going on around him. The Bell ring while the teacher was still yelling at the student who still seemed he didn't care. Naruto put his iPod away turning it off to save power Naruto picked his stuff and got ready for his next class.

***3 Hours Pass***

Naruto walked outside and sat under a tree and ate his food knowing if he went in the lunch room he would be the one hurt and put in a deeper darkness then he already in. As Naruto was eating his lunch he saw a girl and boy who seemed to walking in his directing he notice that the girl was the pink head girl from earlier. _'What was her name again Sak-Sak. Who right Sakura' _Naruto watched as they made their way to him "Well hello again we seem ran into each other a lot" Sakura Said what a smile. Naruto know it wasn't by 'accident' that they met this would be the second time he seen her and he didn't like that. "Oh right Sorry The Boy Next to me is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto looked at the boy who looked like he really didn't want to be here or just didn't care Naruto moved his eyes to his food and started eating his homemade food. _'What The Hell Do They want. Whatever I don't care I'll just wait until the bell ring and go to my next class' _Naruto was in his own thoughs that he did't hear Sakura talking until she asked him 'how he felt about that'. They both had sat down Sasuke was laying on the ground what his eye shut trying to sleep while Sakura kept talking.

The Bell ring just as Naruto packed up his stuff and started walking away not caring if the other two was following him or feeling sad that he didn't wait for them. By the time the next class started Naruto was In the back of his class he was in L.A. his teacher was Kakashi Hatake _'Now began The Hell that I been waiting for all day'_ Naruto watched as the teacher started talking about there project." This project is 30% of your grade and if you don't do it you lose more than you gain. There a Paper coming around giving you the information about the project. NOW I would like for people to pair up for this class assignment" Kakashi said while reading a book in his hand _'Why dose this pervert always make up pair_ _up' _Naruto watched as his class-mates started picking partners. "By the way there ONLY 3 people in each group" Kakashi said still reading a book in his hand not even trying to make an effort to see if the class was doing what he said. Naruto sat in silents until he heard the voices around him from girls and boys who was trying not to look. They we'er trying to whisper but Naruto heard what they were saying.

"So who going to partner what him" a girl with burns on each side of her hair said to a boy who seem to have gray eyes "Shut up I think he heard you" a boy with brush eyebrows "Be I'm just saying what everyone think there only 2 groups left and I bet there not happy about that." _'I can hear you load and clear you slut' _Naruto got up and walked to Kakashi and started talking in a whisper so the other students didn't hear "I already know about the work I can do it by myself other people will just slow me down"_. _ Kakashi knew why and agreed "Everyone else will have partners and Naruto will be by himself does that work for everybody else" Everyone agree and didn't say a word as Naruto walked back to his seat and faded in their memories as a ghost.

***1 Hour Pass***

Naruto was already walking outside to his car when he seen a girl with pink hair talking to boy with black hair he looked like a raven "What do you mean your breaking up with me" Naruto walked right pass then and opened his car door. " We never went out and would you stop following me" the raven said before he walked to his car and opened his door and started it by then Naruto was already out the school parking lot and making his way home _'I may as will get this project over and done with'. _Naruto drive in his parking lot and got out the car and went to his house it wasn't to big nor was is it small since he lived alone he need a living so he got a job but not a job meant from high school student his age should have.

Naruto Walked inside his house and went upside to his room. His house had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms he didn't know why he had that many rooms when he knew no one lived here but him and that he didn't have friends that would stay over. Naruto went to his laptop and started turning it on "Now what and I going to do for this project" Just as Naruto was about to type something he heard his phone ring. Naruto waited to hear what the ring tone was then he remember that was his job ring tone. Naruto stop what he was doing and pick up his phone "Hm" was all Naruto said into the phone waiting for the other person to answer _"We have a job for you Take It or Leave It"_ Naruto looked at his laptop and put it to sleep "Who My Target today" Naruto said what pure darkness in his eye's fulled with emptiness that would make you think he didn't have a soul.

_"Your Target Is"_

* * *

**Cedes1002- Hay everyone! what do you think of my first ever story publish online. I Had to go to My dark place to think and to tell you the truth it wasn't that hard to do I feel sad for myself.**

**LyLyPoo123- For Someone Up Until 4 o' Clock writing this you did good for the most part.**

**Cedes1002- Thank you...I Think?**

** LyLyPoo123- OK. Anyway just to let you know even if you don't Review we're going to keep uploading stories.**

**Cedes1002- Don't say that They WILL review because THEY CARE.(0.0)*Do puppy Dog Eyes* Don't you.**

**LyLyPoo123- Well I do Like what you did in the story.**

**Cedes1002- I Like The ending part because you did it. *Give a Smile***

**LyLyPoo123- There NO WAY IN HELL we are doing a Yaoi UNTIL you get this story done.**

**Cedes1002-YES YES YES YES**

**LyLyPoo123- Anyway It Time To Say Good-Bye**

**Cedes1002/LyLyPoo123- See You Next Time ^.^ There Will Be More **


	2. Target

**Cedes1002- Hello Where Back I hope that other part made you cry for the most part. It made me even if I'm the one who write it I'm a weak heart-ed person so you know.**

**LyLyPoo123- Anyway As you can see This Is Her 'LITTLE' Problem she had it ever since she was little but didn't know about it until some girl read her poems. That right her problem is SHE WRITE SAD, HURT STORIES.**

**Cedes1002- Whatever. Anyways Back to the story.**

**LyLyPoo123- WAIT you forgot something.**

**Cedes1002- O right I-**

**WARNING****: SAD, HURT, BLOOD, AND ETC. This will not be a good story for those who can't handle it. Also For those who didn't read the first one thinking** '_Maybe the second one won't be so sad since the first was not so bad' _**You are SO Wrong about that fact. Read On My Friends. Read On.**

* * *

Naruto listen as the person on the other line told him the name of his target. Naruto hang up and went to the living room and turned on the T.V. Naruto turned though channels until he stopped at a channel that was _'suppose'_ to be funny. After a while he fell asleep on the couch._  
_

_***Naruto**_** Dream***

_Naruto was standing at his front door as he just came from school and knew what awaited him once he came home. His family was known as THE PREFECT FAMILY but what they didn't know was what happened behind the door that lays behind the mansion walls that his mother and father kept from everyone. "I THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING IT UP AGING KUSHINA__" Naruto heard his Father voice yelling at his mother from the top of his lunges as he walked in the house. "WHY NOT MINATO BECAUSE YOU GOT CAUGHT. IS THAT IT" Naruto Mother was yelling right back at him. Naruto take his shoes off and went to his room passing the living room we'er his mom and dad fought a lot at. Naruto walked to his room and closed his door he didn't lock it for if he did he knew what would happen when his parent's decide to go drinking and come back._

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Naruto heard his mother walking up stairs he knew then and there what was going to happen." MINATO THAT WHO I AM AND I'M THE ONE PAYING THE BILLS" Naruto sat on his bed facing the door which would soon open. Naruto sat there what a blink face 'Just a few more seconds' Naruto though then the door opened showing him his mother and father still arguing they came in the room and close it. Naruto sat waiting knowing the pain will soon come and that it will never go away.  
_

**_*Naruto Dreams__ Ends*_**

Naruto woke up from his dream slowly getting up from his spot on the couch. "I had another dream of those two fools" Naruto got up remembering his dream "The Pain will never go away". Naruto looked around looking for a clock to see what time it was "Forget it" Naruto started walking to the kitchen to make him something to eat but didn't know what he had in the kitchen to cook. Until His house phone ring he didn't wait to see who it was before he just answered it. "Hm" Naruto said though the phone "I'm going to Kill you and Make you wish you were never born" and the caller hang up. Naruto wasn't surprise that somebody called him giving him death threats Naruto gotten use to them on the 50th call when he was 10 years old knowing they won't come. Naruto started walking back to the kitchen and opened his fridge and saw that he didn't have nothing to eat. "It seems I'm going to have to go shopping for food".

Naruto walked to his room getting his phone, Keys, ipod and a jacked that was dark blue he walked pass his dresser but unlike the others this one was all black and red handle's he walked to it and garbed something out of it. Once Naruto was done getting ready he went outside and got in his car and started the engine Naruto drive his car listening to the radio but wasn't paying too much attention to it after a while Naruto got to his destination and parked his car.

Naruto got out of his car and walked into the supermarket. Naruto walked in and went to the food area Naruto put on his earphone's and turned on his iPod on and put on _Blindside- Pitiful_

_As I recall when my stomach __turned_

_and I was hiding away from __myself_

_away from you like nothing or something was terribly wrong_

_And I admit that i was only _

_Waiting for the right time (Right Time)_

_Right Moment for you to look away _

_though you never did I pretended for a while _

_So I Could Walk where i don't belong _

_I remember every word you said _

_come back in time Come back_

_and I remember I soon be dead _

_Pitiful so_ _Pitiful_

Naruto started walking and graded every food he though that he would need for 2 months. When Naruto was walking he saw a family in front of him giving their son hugs and kisses showing him love. Naruto looked at them with emptiness in his eye's remembering he never had that when he was little.

_***Flash Back***_

_Naruto was siting in the living room with his mom and dad feeling the anger in the room Naruto knew one of them would burst and start another fight. "Mommy can we go to the park and play" Naruto said trying to stop the fight before it happened. Naruto mother looked at him and looked away with a displeasure look in her eyes Naruto looked at the T.V watching something Naruto father picked knowing it will displease his mother._

_***Flash Back End***_

Naruto was drag out of his thoughts when the little boy came over to look at him. "honey leave the boy alone" The mother said as she take her son hands "Asuma get your son he being rude" Naruto looked up to see a woman with red eyes "Kurenai pay for the food while I grad the boy" They did what they said they would and started paying for their stuff. _'Asuma and Kurenai' _Naruto said their names in his head and remember his mission Naruto watched them as they were about to leave without a second thought Naruto left his stuff there and followed them outside making sure they didn't see him. "Mommy, Daddy are we going to the park later" Naruto heard the little boy say "Maybe were not sure just yet" The red-eyed woman said " You know we have a lot of work so were not so sure" the man said while smoking. Naruto followed them as they made a turn in a in a dark space that was used as a short cut for the family Naruto graded a brick and throw it at the man knocking him out cold the woman scammed making the little boy do it to but soon she to was knock out cold. The little was scared and walked to his mom and dad trying to wake them up. "Mommy, Daddy wake up you can't sleep there" the little boy said with tears coming from his eyes Naruto walked over to him and knocked him out to.

***A Few Mins. later***

Naruto watched as the father woke up. "Man what happened It feels like I been hit by a brick" Naruto waited and got up and walked to the man "Hello My name is Naruto I'm going to you somethings and you're going to answer me truthful O.K" Naruto said looking at the man the man was tied up and looked up trying to see who it is. It was dark and maybe midnight so everyone had gone to sleep for the night Naruto had knocked them out and tied them up before leaving to pay for his stuff and put it in his car.

"Why Should I do that it clear to me that your really not a ribber or else you would have taken our stuff already also it seems your really a person I wouldn't want to talk to" The man looking at the boy as his eyes started to adjust to the dark. "you also seem a little young to be playing tricks now untie me" The man said trying to struggle lose Naruto watched as the man effort-ed was useless. "Stop moving around and answer my question truthful and you and your family can leave alive and unharmed" Naruto said in a boring tone but as Naruto said that the man was looking around until he seem what he was looking for he saw his son and wife across from him still out cold. "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" The Man yelled Naruto banded down "Listen closely if you don't answer me your family will die the first to go will be your son then your wife and then I will break every bone in your body until you crack. Now that you understand tell me your boss name" Naruto said the man that smelled like smoke said nothing and just looked at his wife and son and didn't take his eye's off them Naruto watched a while before getting up and walked over to them he kicked them both awake. "I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE IT ME YOU WANT SO LET THEM GO!" The man shouted bringing the boy and woman eye's to him then over to a person right next to them.

The woman try to get up but soon notice she was tied up "Asuma w-w-what g-g-going on" The woman said what a shaking voice causing the little boy to be scared. "Mommy what going on" The boy said tears coming from his eye's "Don't cry baby everything is going to be alright" The woman said Naruto watched and moved back to the man "Now tell me who is your boss if you don't tell me" Naruto stop talking a pulled out a gun which caused the man and red-eye woman to tense " I'll start killing your love ones" Naruto said in a dark tone. Naruto waited when the man didn't talk Naruto Got up and started walking to the little boy who was moving closer to his mother "DON'T I'll tell just please just leave them alone" The man said about to cry in tears Naruto stop and turn back around and waited for his question to be answer.

"His name is Pein" The man said Naruto waited and asked other question. "Why did you kill 5 people who were in the south-west building in room 243" Naruto asked The woman with red-eye's was shocked. "What do you man 'KILL' My husband never killed anybody in his life" The red eye woman said to Naruto looked at her and turn his attention back to the man as he started talking again. "We went in there to see if we could find the bag that Pein said to take care of. Pein said it wasn't being watch and it was safe to take he said that he needed it so he order me and a couple of other people to go and take it. When we got in there we seen 5 people in the room we shot them all and graded the bag" Naruto waited and walked closer to the man. He said something the son and wife couldn't hear "What was in the inside the bag" Naruto asked his finial question the man eye's shot up wide and they went back down the man looked down and said nothing more. Naruto got up walked to the boy and graded him away from his mother "NO STOP DON'T HURT HIM" Said the Red eye woman yelling "LEAVE HIM ALONE I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED" The Man said also yelling "P-p-p-please don't hurt me" The little boy said "Asuma Tell Me what was inside that bag" Naruto said calmly to the man. It was quiet when the man finely said something "It was Cocaine and heroine top gain that would make some good cash" The man said Naruto waited until he was sure the man was done. Naruto put the boy down and _'Pow Pow'_ gun shots were off. Blood was on the face of the red-eye woman as her face was in horror as she seen her baby fell on the ground his body not moving as the blood kept coming "NOOOOOO" The man yield "O GOD NO" Naruto heard the woman say shocked as horror full her body. Naruto watch as the blood kept coming he turned to the wife and walked to her "Please don't kill me" She said Naruto stopped right in front of her "LEAVE HER ALONE I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED SO WHY" Naruto turned his head and looked him in the eye "Because I was order to" and what that Naruto shot the woman 3 times more then the boy.

Naruto Watched as her body fell and blood come out she was lying on the boy as to protect him from the world. "NOOOOO KURENAI" Naruto walked to the man and watched him cry as he look and see his family die right in front of him "Why...Why did this happen to us" The man said looking up clearing seeing the boy knowing he was the one from the supermarket. Naruto looked at him and said "It because you were meant to die by my hands and never feel pain again" as Naruto said those words he shot his gun and every went quiet. Naruto just stand there looking at the body and looking at the blood Naruto take his phone out and called someone it kept ringing until the 3 or 5 ring it got throw.

"Naruto What is it do you know what time it is" The man voice said.

"I Killed My target" Was all Naurto said waiting for a responds.

"Is that so what the information you got" The man said now full awake.

"His name is Pein and they have the dealing like you said" Naruto gave his report.

"Is That so were are you so I can send some people over there to clean up the mess" The man said tiredly.

"Near the supermarket on 45th street Jones Ave in a dark corner" Said hanging up.

Naruto walked to his car and started it and drive back home. Once Naruto was home he put everything away in the house and take a shower also putting his clothes in the washer machine Naruto came out with long boy short that was below his knees and put his clothes to the dryer. Naruto went to the kitchen and made him something quick to eat Naruto Once he cleaned his plate he left and went to his room and went to bed. _'The Nightmares will come again like they always do' _Naruto though as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Cedes1002- Fine this part is done.**_  
_

**LyLyPoo123- It was a lot of work making you do it but we did it. **

**Cedes1002- Sorry it take so long we were busy with SUMMER SCHOOL and ect.**

**LyLyPoo123- We made it longer as a sorry hope you enjoy that part.**

**Cedes1002- I'm writing the next part soon ok so WAIT.**

**LyLyPoo123- Thanks for Reviewing it make us happy seeing you liking it.**

**Cedes1002/LyLyPoo123- Bye See you later On the next Also Vote On Our Page to see Who Naruto Should Kill Next **


	3. AN: VOTE!(Not part of the story)

**Cedes1002- Hay Everyone.**

**LyLyPoo123- Hello.**

**Cedes1002- We would like to take a few minutes of your time to ask.**

**LyLyPoo123- VOTE!**

**Cedes1002- You see we need votes to go on because I don't know what to do for the next part **

**LyLyPoo123- So**

**Cedes1002- So we ask you now.**

**LyLyPoo123- Please Vote so we can write our story.**

**Cedes1002- That would help a lot. **

**LyLyPoo123- We Ask Dear readers.**

**Cedes1002- and Fans.**

**Cedes1002/LyLyPoo123- VOTE.**

* * *

***Real Me***

**Also I would Like to Give a Shout Out to My first Reviews ytygr and a Guest Thank you Sorry I didn't Do This Last time. **


End file.
